


Humanity's Strength and Humanity's Hope

by TenkoKitsune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Eren Yager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Levi and Eren are only a few years apart, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Witches and Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenkoKitsune/pseuds/TenkoKitsune
Summary: In a world torn by war and hate is a man who is sick with the needless bloodshed, sick of the constant struggle to just live from one day to the next. He may be Humanity's Strongest but what is strength with out Hope? How long can strength last without a pillar of Hope to brace it against the storm of the world? Levi didn't know the answers to those pesky questions but maybe he could find them in the eyes of a green-eyed witch who under the law he should hate and kill, maybe this witch could be the Hope Humanity desperately needs to finally end the war with the creatures of Dark Magic created by the darkest wizard the world has ever known, and maybe, just maybe, this green-eyed witch could be Levi's hope, the hope he has been looking for but has never let himself acknowledge.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi & Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 8





	Humanity's Strength and Humanity's Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my very first work ever so please go easy on me, however constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy and this doesn't suck. Lastly I do not own the characters or the original story of Shingeki no Kyojin, they belong to Hajime Isayama.

Many years ago, too many to remember and with the lifespan of Humanity shortened with the struggle of endless war the years have felt longer and things that should not be forgotten were lost and things that should have been forgotten endured.

It all began with the rapid rise of a dark wizard. He believed that Humanity needed to be purged from the world to give space to the greater beings of the world, he believed that the Humans had stolen the earth from the Great Ones, beings of enormous size and power, who ruled the land that the Humans had now claimed as their own. He made an alliance with their king, with his help and knowledge of the Humans he could grant them an easy victory over Humanity and take back the world. He cast many spells and ultimately gave the Great Ones their greatest weapon, he bestowed to the king, his generals and any who shared their bloodline the power to shift from Human to Titan, it changed the war and it drove Humanity nearly to the brink of extinction, the great kingdoms of Maria, Rose and Sina were broken, they ran as one to a little island off the shores of the mainland hoping the ocean would give them enough space and time to regoup and repopulate, it did, but not for long, the three once great kingdoms built one, with the aid of the remaining witches and wizards they built high walls to defend against the Great Ones and they sealed the gates with spells to keep out the Titan Shifters. The kingdom was designed with three circular walls set one inside the other in the event one wall were to fall Humanity would have a place to retreat back into, and each wall was named for one of the original three kingdoms to be decimated by the Great Ones and the Titan Shifters. They were found shortly after the first wall had been finished, the Great Ones threw themselves against the walls but since the intelegence of the species mainly lay with the nobles, the Titan Shifters, high walls were a strong defense against them and the spells cast on the gates and walls effectively kept out the Titan shifters. A stalemate ensued. The dark wizard attempted to break the spells set on keeping the Titan Shifters out, he nearly succeeded but with the effort of several witches and wizards who gave up their lives to defend against the attack, they were able to rebound his spell on him, it crippled him, it killed his body but he was able to detach his consciousness in the last seconds before the spell hit, no one knows if he is anything more than a wandering spirit or if he will return, but the loss of their one and only Human ally was a large blow to the Great Ones and it gave Humanity the time they needed to finish their new kingdom and to repopulate.

With the structure of the new kingdom came many problems, some people wanted to ignore the Titan Shifters and the Titans believing that the walls would always protect them, others wanted to take the fight to the Titans now that they had a safe haven to return back to. The last prince of the kingdom of Sina who was the only remaining royal of the three royal families had been named king of the new kingdom, he knew the walls would not keep the Titans and the Titan Shifters at bay forever, but he knew that Humanity was still to weak to try for all out war against the Titan Shifter king and his vast army, they were too strong. So he gathered those who had proven themselves in the Flight of Humanity, those who had proven their leadership, strength, wisdom and cunning as his council to decide how they were to solve these problems. It took many hours of debate and disagreement for the Council to agree, they decided that the greatest need for the new kingdom was a military, those trained to fight the Titans and defend the young and infirm, it was glaringly obvious that they could not limit the recruitment to only males since Humanity had so few people as it was, also they knew that there would be those who would be unequal to the task of fighting so they only opened their doors to those who wished to fight, hoping that there would be enough to prevent the need for a draft. They were not disappointed. Many men and women who felt the shame of fleeing their homeland and the sting of their pride to be beaten and broken so easily stepped forward to fill the ranks of the king's army. He broke them into four divisions, The Garrison, the men and women who guarded the walls and were the first line of defense against the Titans, they were the vine of thorns that lived on the walls to protect the precious lives of the people who lived behind those walls, their duty was to kill any and every Titan who came near the walls and to defend the gates against the Titan Shifters if they were to attempt to slip past the wards against them. The Military Police, the men and women who would uphold the laws set down by the king and his council, they were to be the epitome of purity in the eyes of the people so that they would have someone who they could turn to and trust in the daily problems of life, they were also the ones chosen to protect the king. The Scout Regiment, the men and women who would venture out past the gates into the Titan Shifter King's territory, they were the eyes and ears as well as the sword of the king, they were also the symbol of the freedom that Humanity would someday take back from the Titans and the Titan Shifters, theirs was the most dangerous but also the most necessary to the continued survival of Humanity. Lastly were The Trainees, the boys and girls who would fill the ranks of the other Divisions once they had proven their strength, determination, and willingness to prevail under the most dire of circumstances, they were the future weapons and shields of Humanity.

Under the first king of the new kingdom Humanity flourished, they regained their strength and some of their pride, but still they chaffed under the yoke of their forced imprisonment that the walls signified, many young boys and girls would try to sneak out of the gates and see the open sky, many young arrogant and hot headed men and women would try to strike out on their own thinking that they would be able to slip by the Titans unnoticed, the thirst for freedom to strong for them to ignore, only to be killed in the first few days if they were lucky or first few minutes if they were not. This new issue signified a new danger to the survival of Humanity, Curiosity. So to keep Humanity safe but this time from themselves, the records of the Flight of Humanity were sealed away and slowly a new history was taught to the young, the elders no longer told the stories of the old land and no longer told of the trials they or their parents went through to escape the grasp of the Titans and the Titan Shifter King, instead they told stories of the Dark Wizard who had created the Titans and how he was to blame for everything that had happened, the consequence of this was the eventual haltered and fear that ensued for anyone who practiced magic, witch or wizard alike. They became synonymous with Titans and there was a purge of witches and wizards, magic was forbidden and anyone caught practicing would be thrown over the walls to be eaten by the Titans, the Titan Shifters tried to capture and recruit the witches and wizards to their cause but even with the betrayal of their kind they would not give into the Titans because it would mean the end of Humanity. Once they realized that the Titans were trying to save the witches and wizards the punishment became death either at the stake or beheading and then their bodies would be tossed over the walls. Witches and wizards would still practice in secret, keeping the wards placed on the walls by their predecessors renewed and refreshed because they knew the cost if they didn't, they also passed down the truth of the past fresh and untainted as they taught their children, magic is in the blood and if ones parents have it then you have it, but to what degree is unknown for each child so at least the secret of heritage was kept from the rest of Humanity.

Decades passed for Humanity and it only felt like the blink of an eye for the long lived Titans, they measured the time with the growing numbers of casualties on both sides, it became evident to the Titan Shifter King that behind the great walls of Humanity that their numbers were growing faster than his and that soon Humanity would be in a position to turn the tide of the war, he noted that with each passing generation their skills at killing his Titans was increasing, it took more Titans to overwhelm and slaughter any one group of Humans, he needed to come up with a plan to push Humanity down again and he needed to do it fast. The last straw came with the appearance of a particular group of Humans, these were a real threat and if they were allowed to live then they might just become the fulcrum and leaver needed for Humanity to tip the balance. But then his wife blessed him with a son and two of his generals had children of their own that may prove to be his own fulcrum and leaver to keep the war tipped in his favor, with training and planning he may have just the right tools to bring Humanity back on its knees before him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I felt the need to do a brief background of the story just so no one got lost and everything I wanted to write didn't fit in the summary box, I promise the next chapters will be longer and that you will actually get to the real part of the story, Levi and Eren. I hope I write them well and fair warning I may not be the greatest at writing dialogue so please forgive me if I suck.
> 
> P.S. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll be writing but I'll do my best to not rush or draw out the story.


End file.
